Number One
by Lysanea
Summary: Os After war. De retour d'une mission difficile, Duo est accueilli en héros, ce qui est plutôt réservé à Heero, d'habitude. Et si les rumeurs accompagnant la petite fête ne sont pas vraiment à son goût, il ne pourra pas en dire autant du reste...


**Titre : Number One**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le pauvre Keynes. La chanson Number One est interprétée par Hazel Fernandes. Elle passe parfois dans Bleach, quand Ichigo fait un truc tellement dingue qu'il pourrait se prendre pour le roi du monde qu'on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans concession.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2 ; 3x4…

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Z__echs Merquise, Réléna Peacecraft, Lady Une. _

_**Résumé : **_de retour d'une mission pas comme les autres, Duo est accueilli en héros, ce qui est plutôt réservé à Heero, d'habitude. Mais les rumeurs accompagnant la petite fête ne sont pas vraiment à son goût.

_**Notes de l'auteure : **_bonjour ! un petit os cadeau comme ça, parce que l'inspiration m'est venue sans crier gare et que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté qui ait pour base l'histoire originale. Ca ne casse pas des briques, c'est juste pour passer le temps.

**Bonne lecture et puis bonne année à tous !**

* * *

**Base des Preventers.  
Cafétéria centrale du Quartier Général  
16 avril AC 205**

_._

_._

_Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés, ils peuvent pas ne pas être au courant que je suis de retour ! _soupire Duo en refermant le bureau vide de Quatre.

Après être passé par celui d'Heero, de Trowa , de Wufei et de Zechs, entre autres.  
Même les filles - Une, Noin et Sally - n'étaient pas dans le leur.

_Ca sent la petite fête surprise spéciale retour de mission à laquelle seul Heero a le droit, d'habitude. J'aime pas ça. Ces abrutis de la section 8 m'ont déjà bien énervé avec leurs réflexions. Comme si mon équipe pouvait pas faire ce boulot seul ! Qu'ils viennent passer une seule mission basique avec nous, on verra s'ils tiennent la route ! Fucking bastards ! _

- Commandant ! Commandant Maxwell !

_Oh, un quidam._

- Quoi ? répond Duo sans s'arrêter.

- On vous attend à la cafétéria. Tout votre section y est déjà, manque plus que vous.

- Tu m'étonnes, j'ai rarement vu le QG plus désert ! Je ferai bien péter l'alarme, tiens !

- Commandant, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Mais je vais pas le faire, Keynes ! soupire-t-il au désespoir.

- Commandant, la cafétéria est par… là…

Le pauvre Keynes ne peut que suivre Duo, alors qu'il fait brusquement demi-tour pour prendre la direction de la cafétéria, effectivement.

- Tu insinues que j'ai perdu mes repères ?

- Pas du tout, Commandant, mais vous n'avez peut-être pas envie d'y aller.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Mais vu comme tout le monde a disparu depuis qu'on est rentré, j'me doute bien qu' y a un truc qui se prépare. J'irai me coucher plus tard, quand j'aurais fait comprendre à tout le monde que je veux une paix royale pour les prochaines 24h.

- Je peux comprendre votre fatigue, votre mission à été difficile. J'ai entendu dire que le Commandant Yuy était dans le coin… aaargggh !

Duo resserre encore sa prise sur le cou du pauvre soldat, qui ne sait pas vraiment si c'est son dos écrasé contre le mur ou sa gorge broyée par la poigne de Duo qui lui fait le plus mal.

- Que sais-tu de cette mission, que sais-tu de mes officiers, Keynes ? De quel droit décides-tu que Yuy devait forcément être dans le coin, puisqu'on a réussi cette mission avec un tel succès ? De quel droit juges-tu mon équipe incapable de finir son boulot seule ? Tu ne réponds pas ?

- Arghghghghh...

- Quelle éloquence ! Oh, excuse-moi, c'est vrai, ça ne doit pas être facile de se faire comprendre avec ma main autour de ton cou. En même temps, je t'empêche de dire encore plus de conneries. En clair, bouffon, je te sauve la vie !

Il finit par le relâcher et le toise, tout le temps qu'il reprend son souffle en massant sa gorge.

- Mes excuses, Commandant Maxwell, articule-t-il difficilement.

Après un dernier regard glacial, l'expression de Duo change complètement, alors qu'il lui tend la main.  
Mais son sourire reste inquiétant aux yeux du jeune Keynes.

- Excuses acceptées ! T'es un peu jeune, personne t'a appris encore à tenir ta langue, surtout près de moi quand je rentre de mission. Le reste du temps, je suis plus indulgent avec les crétins, j'en étais un aussi, après tout. Mais y a des choses qui ne passent pas, Keynes, et j'espère pour toi que t'as compris de quoi il s'agissait, pour cette fois. Allez, conclut-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, on se dépêche, j'ai la gorge sèche. Toi aussi, certainement.

- Un peu, oui, Commandant, avoue-t-il en se raclant douloureusement la gorge.

Le reste du court trajet se fait dans un silence total.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la cafétéria, tous les regards se tournant vers eux, et le jeune officier s'éclipse rapidement.

- Duo, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demande Quatre en venant l'embrasser. Il est complètement affolé.

- Rien de bien méchant. Je pensais que le temps d'arriver, il se serait calmé. Il a dû faire une gaffe quelconque pour qu'on l'envoie _lui_ me chercher _moi_. Bref, c'est quoi tout ce bordel ? Réléna, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- C'est Madame la Ministre, Maxwell !

- Oh ça va, Wufei, Réléna reste Réléna ! T'as peut-être besoin de distinguer ta femme de ta ministre, mais j'ai pas de problème avec ça, moi.

- On a vu ! C'est tout de même en tant que Ministre des Affaires Etrangères et Présidente de la Nation Unie que je viens vous remercier et vous féliciter pour la réussite de votre mission, Commandant Maxwell. Ici, de manière officieuse, mais nous allons organiser une cérémonie au Palais.

- Te sens pas obligée, ma grande. Et si c'est officieux, arrête les « Commandant Maxwell » et les « vous », j'ai plus l'impression d'être chez moi.

- D'accord pour le tutoiement, Duo, mais je ne céderai pas sur la cérémonie. Tu es une star, tes exploits, qui sont aussi ceux de ton équipe, ont précédé ton retour. Le monde entier vous est reconnaissant de nous avoir débarrassés définitivement des ultimes éléments perturbant et menaçant la Paix. Ceci est une petite fête improvisée, mais nous tenions tous à te rendre hommage.

- Sois content, Duo ! ajoute un autre commandant. Toi qui te plaignais la dernière fois qu'il n'y en avait que pour Heero et ses hommes, ton génie éclate enfin au grand jour, tu es enfin… le Number One !

A ces mots, les enceintes vrombissent d'une musique assourdissante, alors que des spots viennent illuminer Duo.

Il grimace, appréhendant la suite, alors qu'il n'est vraiment pas d'humeur.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore bien pu inventer ?

**.  
If you wanna see some action** _(si tu veux voir un peu d'action)_  
**Gotta be the center of attraction** _(tu dois devenir le centre d'attention)_  
**Make sure that they got their eyes on you** _(Assure-toi qu'ils aient les yeux braqués sur toi)_  
**Like the face that you see on every magazine** _(Comme sur les visages que tu vois sur tous les magazines)_

**Be the focus of attention** _( Fixe toutes les attentions sur toi)_  
**Be the name that everyone must mention** _(Sois le nom auquel tout le monde fait référence)_  
**Come out from the shadows it's your time** _(Sors de l'ombre, c'est ton heure)_  
**Cause tonight is the night for everyone to see** _(Car ce soir, c'est celui où tout le monde va voir)_

**(It's natural)** (_c'est naturel)_  
Y**ou know that this is what you gotta be, it must be your destiny** _(Tu sais que c'est ce que tu dois être, ce doit être ta destinée)_  
**(Sensational)**_(sensationel)_  
A**nd you believe that** _(Et tu crois que )  
_**This is what you've waited for and** (_c'est ce que tu attendais)_  
**It's you that they all adore** (et que c'est toi que tout le monde adore)

**Baby now you feel like number one**_ (Bébé maintenant tu te sens comme le Numéro Un)_  
**Shining bright for everyone** _( Rayonnant pour tout le monde)_  
**Living out your fantasy **(Vivant ton rêve)  
**The brightest star for all to see** _(l'étoile la plus brillante que tout le monde regarde)_  
**The brightest star that's ever been **_(l'étoile la plus brillante qui ait jamais existé_

**Feel the heat that's all around you **_(Sens la chaleur tout autour de toi)_**  
Flashing lights and ecstasy surround you **_(Tous les flashs et l'extase qui t'entoure.)_**  
Everybody wants a piece of you**_ (Tout le monde désire avoir une partie de toi.)_**  
You're the queen of the scene living in a dream **_(Tu es la reine de la scène qui vit un rêve.)_

_.  
_- Je suppose que cette partie, je te la dois, Léna…

- Sans rancune, mon cher Duo, répond-elle en lui envoyant un baiser du bout des lèvres.

Il fait semblant de l'attraper et pose sa main à plat sur la joue de Zechs.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? demande calmement celui-ci.

- Y a pas assez de démonstration d'amour fraternel, entre vous deux, je rééquilibre juste la balance.

- Duo, la chanson n'est pas finie, écoute un peu !

- Pas besoin, les paroles se répètent : ce soir, c'est mon soir, je suis sensationnel, tout le monde m'adore, je suis dans la lumière et c'est ma destinée. J'ai compris, les mecs, j'demanderai plus un peu plus de respect et de reconnaissance pour mes gars, leur boulot et leurs sacrifices !

- Duo…

- J'me vanterai pas d'avoir réussi une mission aussi difficile, et je vais me contenter d'ignorer autant que je peux les rumeurs qui disent déjà que le Commandant Yuy devait être dans le coin pour que la conclusion aie été aussi rapide, parce que de toute façon, je veux plus entendre ce genre de conneries !

- On a jamais prétendu que tu te vantais, mon Duo, nuance Quatre, sentant avec étonnement la colère de Duo enfler de plus en plus en lui.

Il comprend que la bonne humeur qu'il a affichée, dès son entrée n'est, une fois de plus, qu'une façade pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage.

Malheureusement, un autre soldat intervient, ruinant ses efforts.

- Pourtant, il y a de quoi se vanter, particulièrement sur cette mission. C'est vrai, faut pas nous reprocher d'avoir pensé au Commandant Yuy, parce que qui pourrait dire avec assurance qu'il s'en serait sorti aussi bien, à part…

**_Now you feel like Number One…_**

- C'est bon, éteignez-moi cette fichue sono ! hurle Duo pour couvrir la musique, d'une voix qui lui fait être immédiatement obéi. J'ai dit que je ne prétendrai plus avoir le droit à un peu de la reconnaissance qui va toujours à Heero. Je m'en fiche, je veux pas être le _Number One_, je veux pas sortir de l'ombre, j'y suis peinard et mes gars aussi. Si l'un d'eux veut de la lumière, il se fait muter, point barre. J'avais fait cette réflexion en passant, autour d'un café. Et là, après cinq jours d'une mission épuisante et sept mois d'une affaire pompeuse d'énergie, j'aurais voulu qu'on reconnaisse au moins la valeur du travail de mes gars, au lieu d'aller chercher les raisons du succès ailleurs ! Alors merci pour la petite fête et le clin d'œil, merci pour la chanson, mais la prochaine fois, contentez-vous de garder vos réflexions désobligeantes quand je rentre de ce genre de mission et ça m'ira largement !

Duo se détourne et quitte la cafétéria sous le regard assez étonné de ses collègues, qu'il a habitué à plus d'humour.

- Il est épuisé, leur dit Quatre en étendant son pouvoir pour calmer les déceptions et les gens vexés. Il a enfin conclu avec succès cette affaire sur laquelle il travaille avec son équipe depuis de long mois, grâce à cette dernière mission. Elle a été vraiment difficile, il l'a pris au vol alors qu'il venait d'en terminer une tout aussi harassante. Dans quelques jours, ça ira mieux.

- Si certains apprenaient à tourner leur langue dans leur bouche avant de parler, il n'aurait pas à supporter la bêtise en guise d'accueil à son retour, fait remarquer Wufei.

Pardon, le _Lieutenant Colonel Chang_.

- Générale Une, intervient Réléna en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Madame la Ministre.

- Je vous prie de revoir les procédures à suivre pour vos agents de retour de mission. Laissez-les rentrer chez eux dans des termes que je vous invite à définir avec votre hiérarchie, et ne leur imposez plus de revenir au Quartier Général en premier lieu. Même s'ils vivent ici, ils n'ont peut-être pas envie de regagner leur bureau immédiatement et de revoir leurs collègues qui peuvent, effectivement, faire montre d'un grand manque de tact dans leurs propos.

- Bien, Madame la Ministre.

- Puisque la petite fête est terminée… Lieutenant Colonel Chang, Colonel Merquise, merci de me raccompagner à ma voiture.

- Bien, Madame, répondent-ils en saluant la Ministre, puis leur Générale.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots et remerciements, Réléna s'en va, encadrée par son frère et son mari à la ville, mais deux officiers tant qu'ils sont dans les limites du Quartier Général des Preventers.

.

_**Pendant ce temps-là.**_

.  
Heero n'a pas attendu le discours de Quatre pour emboîter le pas à Duo.  
Il se retrouve à frapper à la porte de dans son appartement de fonction, dans le quartier des commandants, à peine cinq minutes après que Duo l'ait refermé derrière lui.

N'obtenant aucune réponse mais entendant le son de l'eau qui coule, il comprend que Duo est sous la douche et il entre donc pour l'attendre.

Lorsque Duo sort de la salle de bain, il trouve Heero assis contre et sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe tendue jusqu'à toucher le bord et l'autre repliée contre sa poitrine.  
Il lui jette à peine un regard en traversant la pièce pour rejoindre son armoire, et s'habille sans plus prêter attention à lui.

C'est un peu difficile, parce qu'il sent son regard détailler chaque partie de son corps et suivre chacun de ses mouvements.  
Mais sa colère est plus forte que le reste de ses sentiments.

- T'étais passé où ? finit-il par lui demander en s'asseyant sur son lit pour brosser ses cheveux.

- Mission de reconnaissance en Caroline du Sud.

- Pourquoi personne n'en savait rien ? Au moins ta zone géographique, je parle pas des détails, bien évidemment.

- Forte présomption d'espionnage au QG.

- D'où la présence de Réléna.

- Elle est venue accueillir ton retour triomphal de mission.

- Te fous pas de moi ! s'énerve Duo en lui balançant violemment sa brosse.

Qu'Heero rattrape d'un mouvement fluide et sans bouger autre chose que son bras et sa main.

- C'est la raison officielle. Le démantèlement de ce réseau d'artificiers et la découverte des dernières armureries a été un réel tour de force, Duo. Ton équipe a fait de l'excellent travail et plus personne n'ignore le nom de leur commandant. La Ministre des Affaires Etrangères et Présidente de la Nation Unie s'est déplacée pour vous féliciter en personne.

- Est-ce que t'es capable d'avoir une toute petit idée d'à quel point j'en ai rien à s'couer, 'Ro ?

- Tu as enfin permis que le fantôme de la guerre disparaisse totalement, Duo, huit ans après la Paix Universelle.

- On a apporté la dernière touche à l'édifice, mais on l'a tous fait, 'ro. Sauf que beaucoup doutent encore que mon équipe soit capable de poser la pierre la plus haute seule, sans avoir la tienne pour faire la courte échelle.

- T'es certain de ne vouloir retenir de tout ça qu'une simple remarque d'un abruti de soldat et des rumeurs de ses congénères ? J'espérai mieux de toi.

- Désolé de te décevoir, _Number One_.

- Inutile de prendre ce ton avec moi, Duo.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je suis énervé, c'est aussi et surtout pour mes gars. Qu'on nous compare tous les deux, je m'en fiche, Heero, je sais où est ma place depuis bientôt dix ans et elle me convient. J'ai aucun complexe par rapport à toi ! Mais d'affirmer comme ça, sans même une légère interrogation dans la voix, qu'on a enfin réussi à boucler la dernière mission de cette affaire grâce à toi, parce que justement à ce moment-là, t'étais pas dans le coin et personne savait où t'étais… Comment veux-tu que je prenne ça ? C'est comme s'ils avaient craché sur tout le travail de mon équipe ! Comme si tout le travail fait n'avait servi à rien, que c'était pas leur résultat mais ta présence qui avait conduit à la réussite. Merde, ils se sont battus, ont sacrifié des choses pour la remplir, cette putain de mission et toutes celles qu'on a dû faire pour régler c'te sale histoire ! J'ai perdu des hommes, aussi, et je sais pertinemment que certains seraient encore en vie, s'ils avaient été sous ton commandement, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle !

Heero se lève et le rejoint si vite que Duo ne le remarque pas avant qu'il ne se retrouve couché sur le lit, Heero au-dessus de lui.

- Je t'interdis de dire et de penser ce genre de choses, Duo. Tu es un excellent commandant, tes ordres, tes décisions, tes réactions, tes stratégies valent largement les miens. Tu es plus humain que je ne le serai jamais. C'est plutôt à moi d'avoir ce genre de réflexions.

- Tu enterres un de tes gars tous les deux ans quand j'en enterre trois par année !

- Mes hommes n'ont rien à perdre, Duo. Ce sont des nostalgiques de la guerre même s'ils la haïssent et se battent pour que les générations présentes et à venir ne la connaissent jamais. Mes hommes sont à l'image de leur commandant, prêts à se faire sauter pour accomplir leur mission. Être Preventer n'est pas leur métier, c'est leur vie.

- C'est ce que tu ressens aussi ?

Heero se redresse et s'assoit, permettant à Duo de se relever aussi.

- Tourne-toi.

- Quoi ? Oh… Ok, accepte-t-il en comprenant ce qu'Heero veut faire, à savoir reprendre le brossage de ses cheveux. J'attends quand même ma réponse.

- Bien sûr que c'est ce que je ressens, Duo. Mais pas seulement.

- Mais c'est ce qui domine. Sinon, tu ne te sentirais pas la légitimité de commander ces hommes-là en particulier.

- Hn.

- C'est pour ça que tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne me le dis pas plus clairement, me laissant le choix de l'accepter ou de l'ignorer.

- Ca me fait chier que tu fasses toujours le même choix et que tu arrives aussi bien à t'y tenir. Ca me saoule de ne pas réussir à t'en vouloir, de te laisser faire comme si ça ne m'atteignait pas. Je peux même pas essayer sérieusement de te séduire ou de te faire craquer, parce que si ça arrive, tu vas avoir l'impression de perdre cette légitimité auprès de tes gars. J'me trompe ?

- Non. Parce que tu deviendrais alors réellement la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Mes hommes n'auraient plus rien à perdre, mais moi, si.

- Tu es stupide, Heero, tu le sais ? Je suis déjà la personne la plus importante dans ta vie. Tu as déjà peur de me perdre quand je pars en mission, malgré ta confiance absolue en moi. Et tu as encore d'autres choses à perdre.

- Comme ?

Duo est un peu étonné qu'Heero choisisse de ne pas revenir sur ses précédentes affirmations.  
Ils savent tous les deux qu'elles sont vraies et que Duo ne s'en vante pas.  
Ça le désespère même plutôt d'être si important pour Heero sans qu'il n'accepte d'autre relation que celle purement amicale qui les lie depuis la guerre.

Mais lorsqu'il y fait allusion, sans le nier, Heero trouve toujours le moyen de lui renvoyer son affirmation en pleine figure, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de changer de sujet.

Or là, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Mon amitié, finit-il par répondre, se souvenant de la question d'Heero. Si tu me cèdes et me rejettes ensuite, nous ne pourrons plus être amis. Pas par rancune, mais tout simplement parce que je n'aurais pas la force de jouer ce rôle-là. Même si Trowa me ressort son vieux masque de clown, il ne fera pas illusion longtemps.

- Alors je ne céderai pas.

- Tu prends pas le problème au bon endroit, 'ro ! soupire-t-il. Tu es aussi perdant, en ne me cédant pas. T'as même pas idée de ce que tu rates.

- Tu crois ça ?

- J'en suis certain, ou on serait déjà marié, depuis le temps ! assure-t-il en lui tendant son élastique pour qu'il termine sa natte.

- Si j'écoutais jusqu'au bout le descriptif de tes aptitudes au lit, que ne manquent jamais de faire les hommes qui sont passés par le tien ou qui t'ont ouvert le leur, j'aurais pu, depuis le temps, monter un dossier sur toi qu'il m'aurait suffi ensuite d'étudier.

- Ca ne t'aurait donné qu'une vague idée.

- Ils sont parfois d'une précision que l'on déplore pourtant dans leurs rapports.

- La connaissance ne remplacera jamais l'expérience sur le terrain, dans ce domaine.

- Il faudrait donc que je vérifie par moi-même ?

- Exactement.

- Et si je suis ton raisonnement, je dois te céder mais ne surtout pas te rejeter ensuite. C'est la seule solution qui me reste, pour qu'on reste… amis.

- Oui, répond Duo mais sans se tourner vers lui, bien qu'il en ait terminé avec ses cheveux. Mais c'est mon raisonnement, et ça fait des années qu'on sait tous les deux que sur un même sujet, nos réflexions nous entraînent dans des directions diamétralement opposées, alors je sais ce qu'il en est cette fois encore. Et franchement, 'ro, je crois que j'ai largement eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui...

Heero le retourne doucement vers lui et lui relève le menton.

- Sais-tu ce qui arrive à deux droites qu'on aurait fait partir d'un même point de l'univers dans des directions parfaitement opposées, Duo ?

- Heu... là comme ça, je t'avoue que j'ai plus assez d'énergie pour solliciter mes neurones... Tu me reposes la question demain, ok ?

- Non, je vais te le dire maintenant : elles finissent par se rejoindre. Tôt ou tard.

- La chance ! répond Duo d'un ton léger. Mais selon moi, mieux vaut tôt que tard, ajoute-t-il en essayant de garder la tête froide, malgré l'incendie qu'Heero a allumé en lui simplement par sa proximité.

Et que son attitude attise encore.  
Ainsi que son regard.

- Mieux vaut tard que _jamais_.

Et ses mots, également.

Duo fronce les sourcils, puis se rapproche un peu plus d'Heero avec cette fois un sourire charmeur.

- Je vais pas faire genre j'adore les maths, et malgré mes neurones en veille, je vois où tu veux en venir, Heero. Alors dis-moi, est-ce que _maintenant_, c'est assez tard pour toi ? Parce que « tôt », ça aurait été il y a des années. A la fin de la guerre, ça aurait peut-être été _trop_ tôt, mais…

D'un baiser, Heero le fait taire et lui donne sa réponse en même temps.  
Duo l'accepte volontiers et se laisse basculer en arrière, lui rendant son baiser avec bonheur.

Ca faisait un moment qu'il commençait à perdre la foi…

Lorsqu'Heero rompt l'échange bien malgré lui, Duo reste encore un moment les yeux clos, avant de les ouvrir brusquement.

- Ca veut bien dire que ton raisonnement et le mien ont fini par se rejoindre ?

- Je vais t'en donner l'assurance.

Duo l'arrête en posant sa main en travers de ses lèvres, alors qu'il se sentait déjà partir pour un tour.

- Autant que tu veux, mais j'ai une dernière question, avant.

Heero soupire.  
Ce qui ne plaît pas vraiment à Duo.

- Hey, tu m'as fait attendre des années, t'es gonflé ! Je pourrais bien te virer de chez moi à coups de pied au cul, si je ne savais pas combien de personnes n'attendent qu'une petite occasion pour s'en occuper !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur offrir la plus petite ouverture, rassure-toi.

Duo éclate de rire à cette remarque tendancieuse dite avec un tel sérieux.

- Merde, 'ro, tu me tues !

- Je veux, oui, répond-il la bouche contre son cou, si seulement tu me laissais faire.

- Je vais te laisser faire, t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Parce que de toute façon, deux droites qui partent d'un même point, elles ne font pas que se rejoindre, elles finissent par se fondre l'une dans l'autre. On ne sait alors plus où elles commencent, ni où elles se terminent.

- Elles ne se terminent pas, Duo.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais.

- Ca me va ! sourit-il en nouant ses bras autour de on cou. Ce que je voulais quand même savoir, c'est pourquoi maintenant, 'ro ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

- Tu m'aimes depuis le premier jour parce que j'ai tiré sur toi, Heero ! Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir avec ça ?

- Non.

- Alors ?

- C'est comme tu l'as dit, je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Mais encore… ?

- Même le meilleur soldat à ses limites, j'ai atteint les miennes.

- Ah tu vois, quand tu veux ! C'était si dur que ça de reconnaître que t'en pouvais plus d'avoir un mec aussi sexy que moi à portée et de faire comme s'il faisait partie de la déco ?

- Tu comptes me faire regretter encore longtemps d'avoir pris le temps d'être sûr que…

- Ok, ok, c'est bon, ne te lance pas dans tes explications, ça prendrait autant de temps qu'il t'en a fallu pour qu'on en arrive là. Et crois-moi, je les ai carrément fait péter, _moi,_ mes limites.

- On ne dirait pas.

- J'ai de l'entrainement et un bon prof, aux talents infinis et variés. Alors quand tu veux pour la suite des leçons…

- C'est pas trop…

Le froncement de sourcils de Duo lui fait immédiatement prendre conscience de la bourde qu'il allait faire.

- Tu allais dire quelque chose, Heero ?

- Rien.

- C'est mieux.

- En fait, j'ai autre chose de plus intéressant à faire avec ma bouche…

- Alors fais-le !

- A vos ordres, Commandant Maxwell.

-

**_Quelques heures plus tard. _**

.

Heero répond au téléphone qui vibre simplement parce que le nom de Trowa le rassure sur la provenance de 'appel.  
Il lui avait envoyé un message rapidement entre deux câlins pour qu'il rassure Quatre sur l'état de Duo, et les prévenir qu'il s'occupait de lui.

Mais plusieurs heures sont passées, alors il comprend l'intérêt de répondre, s'il ne veut pas les voir débarquer ici.

- Oui ?

_- Je viens aux nouvelles, désolé si je te dérange._

- Ca va.

- _T'es sûr, Heero_ _?_ demande Quatre, et Heero l'imagine bien se coller à Trowa pour lui parler. _Il était vraiment en colère._

- Je me suis occupé de tout.

- _Comment t'as fait ?_

- _Mon ange, ce sont des choses qui ne se demandent pas,_ remarque Trowa.

- _Je ne peux pas croire que ça ait suffit ! Et puis Heero, tu n'as jamais voulu, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Tu ne lui feras pas de mal avec de faux espoirs, je compte sur toi, d'accord ?_

- _Si tu veux une chance d'obtenir une réponse, je te conseille de reposer ta question à un meilleur moment_, _Quatre_, intervient encore Trowa. _Et_ _seulement la première_. _On te laisse tranquille, Heero_.

- _Cet appel était censé me rassurer et je ne le suis qu'à moitié ! _proteste Quatre.

- Tu es surtout trop curieux, Quatre Raberba Winner. Trowa a raison, je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner maintenant. Quant à Duo, rassure-toi. Une leçon de maths et quelques cours de gym ont eu raison de sa colère. Il dort, alors ne t'avise pas de débarquer. Ni physiquement, ni autrement. Il te rappellera plus tard.

_- Quand ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de maths ?_

- Trowa, s'il te plaît.

_- Je m'en occupe. Allez, mon ange, lâche ce téléphone, c'est l'heure de faire un peu de maths, pour nous aussi…_

Heero coupe et repose son portable sur la table de chevet, puis se glisse tout contre Duo, dont il mordille tendrement l'oreille.

- Réveille-toi, _tenshi._

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, 'ro ? proteste-t-il faiblement. Veux dormir encore…

- Apparemment, c'est l'heure de reprendre les leçons de maths…

- Ah bah dans ce cas, je suis prêt ! assure-t-il en se tournant vers lui, yeux encore clos mais lèvres tendues vers lui.

Pas tout à fait réveillé, mais presque.  
Et bientôt définitivement.

-

Owari

-

_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit bout de rien, espérant ne pas vous avoir fait perdre votre temps et que vous avez aimé et souri, quelques fois._

_Encore Bonne Année à vous, plein de bonnes choses chaque jour et chaque nuit qui la composeront !_

_Bises_

_Lysanea_

-


End file.
